(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an engine provided with a cylinder deactivation (“CDA”) apparatus and a water pump, and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an engine provided with a CDA apparatus and a water pump capable of improving fuel consumption by extending a CDA operation region, and a method for controlling the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an engine provided with a CDA apparatus operates the CDA apparatus in a low-speed low-load region to deactivate some of the engine cylinders.
When the engine is operated in a CDA mode, combustion cylinders are operated at a high load in order to compensate for the torques lost from deactivation of some cylinders.
In a high-load driving region, a detonation border line (“DBL”) may be generated before a minimum spark advance for best torque (“MBT”). That is, spark advances of cylinders that are being operated are limited due to knocking, such that a driving region of the CDA mode is limited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.